Vehicles using internal combustion engines as a source of motive power often include cooling systems to pump cooling fluid, e.g., ethylene glycol, through a block of the engine to absorb heat and prevent problems such as engine overheating and seizure. Conventional cooling systems in vehicles of this type include those having an air-cooled radiator to remove heat from the cooling fluid after it discharges from the engine block, and a separate reserve tank for the cooling fluid, with the radiator and reserve tank being in fluid communication via a flexible hose. As the cooling fluid is heated and cooled, it expands and contracts, which results in variation of a level of cooling fluid within the reserve tank.
As the vehicle moves forward, ambient air impacts the front of the radiator, which cools the cooling fluid within the radiator. The process of removing heat from the cooling fluid can be accelerated, at least during selected vehicle operating conditions, by operating a fan that is positioned adjacent to the radiator.